In recent years, automobile headlamps have gradually changed from halogen headlamps and hernia headlamps to LED headlamps, which sufficiently demonstrates the advantages of the LED headlamps such as small sizes, attractive appearances, etc., however, an LED headlamp itself has a high demand for heat dissipation, if the heat dissipation is not good, it will cause the LED to decay and affect the life of the LED. Currently, most LED headlamps on the market adopt fan-typed active heat dissipation and passive heat dissipation using heat dissipation fins. Among them, the fan-typed heat dissipation has a good heat dissipation effect and can achieve a greater power, however, a service life of the lamp is limited by the fan, and the LED array may be burnt out once the fan fails; the fin-typed heat dissipation has a good stability of heat dissipation, but there is not enough space inside an automobile headlamp to make larger heat dissipation fins, therefore, the power of the LED headlamp cannot be further increased. Both the two methods of heat dissipation have their respectively inevitable shortcomings, which hinder the development of LED headlamps.